


I'm Worried, Dad

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Winchester House [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship
Series: The Winchester House [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936783
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	I'm Worried, Dad

Benny picked up Dean the next weekend. “Thanks for helping with this job, brotha.” They would be doing a roof on a house in town. “It’ll be a lot easier with your help.” 

“Yeah, man. Anything to help.” Dean nodded. “I’m up for any job you have at this point.” He said easily. “Been saving up for her ring, and I’m nowhere near what I want.”

Benny hmm’d. “I get that.” He smiled. “I’ll make sure you’re the first I call.” He promised. “You got a ring in mind?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, a shop downtown.” He smiled. “She told me she’d be happy with something simple from a pawn shop, just because it’s from me. She deserves better than some second hand ring, though.” 

“I hear ya.” He nodded. “Sweet of you to find the perfect ring.” He said easily.

“Thanks. Hopefully by next year.” Dean smiled. “Maybe her birthday.” 

“We’ll do what we can.” Benny assured. “I’ll keep an eye out for jobs.” 

“Thanks.” Dean nodded. “Helps out.” He looked out the window. 

Benny was happy that Dean was trying for you, you deserved it. He thought the pair of you were meant for each other. Him and Cas had a secret bet going on the wedding date. Benny said before Melody started school. Cas bet whenever you announced another baby (which they were all secretly looking forward to). They had gone through your first pregnancy and couldn’t wait for the second. You were a great mom, and they all knew you had wished Dean could have experienced it with you. They were relieved when Melody adjusted him to being home so well. The Sunday visits probably helped. 

“How’s it going with that girl down the block from you?” Dean asked, wanting to be there for his friend as well. And Benny seemed to really like her.

“Good, I think.” Benny chuckled. “I assume she likes me as she tends to bring over her bike a lot for me to look at.” He told him with a smirk. “Maybe I’ll invite her over to one of the Saturday dinners.” 

“Do it. She’ll be welcomed.” Dean promised. “Y/N will help show what a good guy you are.” 

“Oh, I’m not worried about that. I think she might be a bit too much for me if anythin’.” He laughed. “And that’s sayin’ somethin’.”

Dean snorted. “That is.” He couldn’t picture that. “Can’t wait to meet her now.” He smirked at his friend. “Someone to keep you on your toes.”

Benny laughed. “Exactly.” He nodded. “Not gonna lie, lookin’ forward to seein’ her with Adam.” He cracked up. “See him put his foot in his mouth around her? That’d be hysterical. Especially with Y/N slappin’ him.”

Dean shook his head as his shoulders shook with laughter. “Please invite her.” He ‘begged’. “Oh, please do.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Benny smirked. It was good to have Dean back. 

* * *

Melody woke you and Dean up Christmas morning by jumping on the bed. “Mommy! Daddy!” She giggled. 

Dean whined and hid under his pillow. He’d worked late last night and was tired. He’d been working long days, and late nights for the past couple weeks.

Melody giggled and crawled by him, poking his cheek. “It’s Christmas, Daddy! It’s time for breakfast.”

You smiled as you heard her. “How about you help me and we let daddy sleep in?” You yawned. “He’s been working really hard.” You sat up, pulling her close. In fact, you were getting a bit worried about it. He was late to bedtime the majority of the days of the week. Kissing her cheek, you got up, carrying her with you. Hopefully he didn’t sleep in  _ too  _ late. It was Christmas! And it was bad enough he spent Christmas Eve working. 

Melody snuggled to you in her candy cane pajamas. “Pancakes?” She asked. “Is Grandpa coming over for breakfast?” 

“He might. I’m not sure what time he’s up.” You smiled. “And pancakes!” You sat her on the counter. “How about chocolate chip pancakes?”

“Yeah!” She clapped and looked out the window at the soft snow falling. She hummed to herself as you got started and gasped. “Yay Grandpa is coming!” She tried to hop down, so you helped her out, chuckling as you heard her run to open the door. 

John stepped out of his boots once he was in. “Merry Christmas!” He smiled at his granddaughter. Once his coat was off and hung up, he scooped her up. 

She snuggled to him happily, brushing snow off his beard. “Mommy’s making chocolate chip pancakes! And daddy’s still sleeping.” She huffed the last part. 

He chuckled. “He was out late.” He nodded. “Good thing I brought coffee for your mama.” He showed her the cup in his other hand. 

“Yay!” She cheered. 

You smiled as they both walked in and gave John a hug. “Merry Christmas.” You said happily. “I’m sure she told you I’m making pancakes.” You motioned to the bowl on the counter.

“Yep. And that Dean’s still asleep.” He kissed your head. “Coffee. Sam brought over a new creamer so I added a dash of that. Cinnamon bun or something.” He chuckled. “I usually don’t use any so I was surprised he brought it.” He noted. “I take it black.” 

You chuckled, taking it. “Thank you. And I know. I’ve been making you coffee for years.” You teased.

He grinned. “Knowing him, he probably knew I’d be bringing it over.” He tickled Melody’s sides. “Want any help, or just keep this one busy?” 

“Keep her busy for a few. Then while she eats you can help me bring Ollie out.” You sipped the coffee, needing to talk to the older man. “That’s pretty good.” You noted as you set it down on the counter. “I’ll have to get the name of that creamer.” 

“I’ll let you know.” He nodded, playing with Melody’s hair. 

“Can you braid it, Grandpa? Like Uncle Cas does?” She asked. “He does so good!” 

John chuckled, shaking his head. “I don’t think so, princess. I didn’t even know he knew how.” He raised an eyebrow at you. “You teach him?” 

You giggled. “Youtube.” You said fondly. “He even made a flower crown.” You started cooking the first few pancakes on your countertop electric griddle (that Kevin had bought you for your birthday two years before. You loved it).

“I have it in my room!” Melody said proudly. “It’s pretty.” She told him. Seeing you plating her pancakes, she wiggled down. 

You handed her the small plate and smiled. “Syrup, John?” You asked. Some things you never had to ask- how he liked his coffee, his favorite sandwich, his favorite ice cream… but he was always changing up his damn pancake toppings on you. 

“Nah. Just some butter, sweetheart. You get her set up and I’ll go get my coat and boots back on so we can take the furball out.” 

You nodded and did that once you got everything on the table. “Come on, Ollie.” You called him over, chuckling at how excited he got. He sniffed John’s leg and looked up at him. His tail was wagging excitedly as the older Winchester moved to the back door. 

* * *

The two of you had been outside a few minutes before you spoke up. “I’m scared, Dad.” You told him. Normally, you still called him John. Unless you were upset, or really happy. Clearly you weren’t happy right then. 

He looked worried instantly and gave you his full attention. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?” He asked softly, hand on your shoulder. “Something happen?”

You sighed. “I’m pregnant. And I think Dean doesn’t want to be here much. He’s always gone. Some nights I don’t see him before I go to bed. He worked most of yesterday. A couple weeks ago? He left after breakfast and wasn’t home until like 10 that night.” You explained, getting a bit emotional. “I’ve really tried to be there for him but maybe it isn’t enough? And now a baby?” You sniffed. “What if this pushes him away?” 

He brought you into a hug. “I’m sure he’s just working hard because he wants to prove himself.” He squeezed you. “I know it’s a hard thing, but congrats on the baby.” He kissed the top of your head. “How far along are you?” He asked, trying to keep you positive. 

“About three months. I only found out last week, though. Remember when you took Melody overnight and he took me out? We wound up getting some drinks, and I decided to try some. I’m pretty sure that’s when it happened.” You just didn’t drink, and finally decided to see what it was all about. Go figure. First time you sleep with him...you get pregnant. First time you drink...you get pregnant. You were worried to try anything else. 

He couldn’t help but grin. “Things happen.” He nodded. “When do you plan to tell him?” He asked, looking over to see Ollie rolling around on the ground. 

“For his birthday.” You sighed. “I want to get something cute together for him to tell him.” 

“Well, anything you need, I’ll help.” He promised. “Not gonna lie, I’m excited for another little Winchester.” He smiled, hopefully easing a bit of your worry.

“Thanks. I knew you’d be supportive.” You leaned into him. “Alright, let’s go get some pancakes.” You chuckled at Ollie. “Come on, Ollie.” You called out to him. 

Ollie came running over, shaking off the snow happily. You giggled and ruffled some off his ears. “He’s a good dog.” John grinned. Ollie seemed happy at that and reached up to the man. “Maybe I’ll take you for a drive in the truck later.” He scratched under his chin. 

You beamed at them and went inside. You felt a bit better that John was excited. You were sure the other boys would be, too. You just had to not let anything slip for the next month. No problem, right?!

* * *

It was just after lunch when Dean finally came down. Your living room was already full of the other guys, and you were putting a snack tray together for them. He yawned as Melody squealed and ran up to him. “Now we can open presents!” She tugged on his hand. “C’mon Daddy! Faster!” She tugged him. 

“Can I get some coffee first, kiddo?” He asked her. 

She pouted and went back to playing with Kevin on his phone. She snuggled to him and sighed. She didn’t understand how he wasn’t excited! 

Hearing footsteps, you chuckled. “I’ll be out with snacks soon, Cas.” 

“Not Cas.” Dean smiled tiredly as he rubbed his eyes. “Can I bug for some coffee?” He asked.

You glanced at the oven clock to your right before turning to him. “Are you hungry?” You asked, munching on a bit of cheese. It was after 1, so he had missed most of the day with Melody already. On his first Christmas home. 

“Yeah, I could eat.” He sat on one of the bar stools. “Coffee first though.” He told you, watching as you went to pour him a cup. “I think Melody’s mad at me.”

You bit your lip. “She is very excited about Christmas.” You said as you gently set the mug down in front of him. “She’s looking forward to opening her presents, and having the guys open the ones she made for them. And you.” You looked at him. “We already pushed everything to today instead of last night.” You added, going to finish up the snacks. “Let me bring this out to them and then I’ll make you something.” Your voice was soft. 

He nodded and sipped at his coffee, hoping Melody would be happy after. “Let her know I’ll eat as fast as I can.” He told you as you carried the tray past him.

“I will.” You assured. Walking into the living room, John glanced at you. “He’s gonna eat as fast as he can, then we can start Christmas.” You told everyone as you set the tray on the coffee table. 

John nodded, understanding your worry now. He hoped that his eldest snapped out of it before things got bad. He would absolutely hate to see you hurt. “Hey, princess, wanna put your boots and coat on? We can bring out Ollie before presents?” He offered the upset looking little girl.

She thought about it. “Can Uncle Kevin come?” She asked sweetly, bursting into giggles as Kevin tickled her. 

“Of course I’ll come.” He laughed, letting her up.

You smiled as you watched them before going to make Dean something. “You want a sandwich? Or I can reheat some chocolate chip pancakes from this morning?”

“Pancakes, please babe.” He smiled. He loved your cooking. He looked over when he heard Melody’s voice getting closer. He saw Kevin carrying her, and she was all bundled up. John and Cas were right behind them. “Going outside? I take it Benny’s enjoying the snacks?” He chuckled. 

“Yeah, he said he will keep our seats warm.” Cas chuckled. 

Melody peeked at him, waving from her puffy jacket. She was still slightly upset with him. And it was obvious, which he hated. “Have fun in the snow, princess.” 

She nodded and held onto Kevin happily. “Let’s go, Uncle Kevin!” She giggled as he ‘jogged’ towards the back. 

Dean sighed, rubbing over his face. He was worried Melody would favor her uncles. And he was trying so damn hard!!! 

You topped his pancakes with some whipped cream and kissed his shoulder. “Coffee refill?” You offered, reaching for his cup. “Oh, and when Sam gets here, I’m asking for the name of this new creamer he dropped off at your dads. John is pretty sure it was for me anyways.” You chuckled, trying to keep yourself from worrying.

“I don’t know, Sam likes fluffy flavors.” He chuckled. “Surprised he didn’t just bring it here.” 

You smiled. “Whatever it is, it’s perfect.” You leaned close to him. “So, I’m making a brown sugar ham with pineapple and cherries on it for dinner. It’s already in the oven. I’ll be making mashed potatoes, too.” You told him. 

He kissed your cheek. “Sounds amazing. I’m sorry I haven’t helped.” He sighed. “Is there anything I can do?” 

“Kevin brought like three desserts, Cas brought rolls, and Sam and Jess are bringing a couple sides later.” You told him. “So, I honestly think we’re set.”

He pouted softly. “Okay. I’m sorry.” He sagged. “Can I help with presents, at least?” 

“Of course.” You rubbed his back. “We have all day, and then after she’s in bed, we can watch a movie?” You tried, hoping he didn’t say he had to work or something. You’d barely spent quality time with him lately. 

He nodded. “Okay.” He hoped he could stay awake long enough. He’d be going back to work the next day. He had two full shifts at two different jobs for a few weeks now. He just hoped he would be home to celebrate New Year’s with you. It would be worth it when he got you your perfect ring. Then he could slow down. 


End file.
